Devil May Cry walkthrough/M21
Living Cave is the twenty-first mission in Devil May Cry. __TOC__ Walkthrough (lower difficulties) Dante starts the mission in a ring-shaped room around a central pillar, with a Divinity Statue to the left. The first thing the player can do here is backtrack through the pulsating white membrane into the room where they defeated Nightmare in the previous mission: on the side of this room with the wheel device, near to the red membrane at the far end, is an Untouchable. It is on the left side of the room as Dante re-enters it, switching to being on the right when the camera changes halfway across. The player can alternatively save picking this up until later, since they will be coming back this way. Returning to the room where the mission started, Dante can pick up a Holy Water next to the door on the right that is blocked by bony claw-like structures. From here, head left to the Divinity Statue, then examine the wall directly opposite it. This will start [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/SM12|Secret Mission 12: Hidden Bangle]], the final secret mission. This tasks Dante with finding the Bangle of Time, and also contains a full Blue Orb. If the player has found all Blue Orb Fragments so far and bought all Blue Orbs from the store, Dante will now have two complete vitality bars. Proceed through the only open door off to the right to enter a larger chamber. A massive door covered in white seals is visible at the far end, and near the door Dante entered through is an enormous, inert heart with blood vessels snaking across the room to the big door. The main thing to do in this room at the moment is to cross the middle and go to the ledge to the left of the door, to the large blood vessel with a circular white demonic seal on it, a scaled-up version of the one on the lever that opened the drawbridge in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M08|Mission 8: The Legendary Knight Returns]]. As in that case, strike the seal with melee attacks: this one is tougher and will take several hits to dispel, after which blood will start pumping through the vessel. This opens the bone-claws over the door back in the starting room, so head back and go through. This leads into a narrow tunnel. Have Dante jump down off the ledge he starts on, and proceed towards the camera. If Dante stays in one place taking no action for too long in these corridor areas, the ground under him will become disturbed and after a short time an antlion-like floor creature will rise up and snap at his feet. This creature is just a stage hazard rather than an enemy: it cannot be attacked. It is important to keep it in mind while waiting for a Nobody to finish exploding when it is tempting to stand still. If the player does not want to worry about evading it, holding counts as performing an action, and will prevent the creature from appearing even if Dante is standing still. Dante soon comes to a fork in the path. Brightly-colored tentacles extend from the walls here: if Dante touches them, they will latch into him and drain his health while slowing him down: one is little more than a nuisance, but several at once can drain health alarmingly quickly. They can be briefly driven back by shooting them with Ebony & Ivory, though they will soon extend back out again. By far the best way to deal with them is to switch to Ifrit and jump past them using Rolling Blaze. The right path is a dead end, so pass through the tentacles to the left. This brings Dante into a sealed-room battle with a single large Nobody. After defeating this, proceed along the path, watching out for the tentacles and defeating a second large Nobody. Continue on through multiple sets of tentacles, sticking to the left path along the corridor to encounter a final large Nobody. Punch through the green membrane at the end of the path to enter the next area. This volcanic area is home to a pair of Plasmas that start out in bat form: their usual tendency to attack from off-screen is in full force, so listen out for the sound cue of their beam attacks. The lava in this area is a damage floor that will slowly drain Dante's health, so stick to the platforms and attack the Plasmas at long range with Dante's guns. The Plasmas can shift into their human form, but only if they are over a platform. After crossing the platforms, Dante will come across a wheel device on the wall: activate this and jump up to the right, then across the platforms that rose up out of the lava. This leads to another blood vessel, this one with a red seal around it: this one acts as a Red Orb Fountain. After finishing with it, activate the next wheel device to raise another platform, jump across, and punch through the red membrane at the top of the room. Dante is now on a higher level of the large room with the heart. Go right and long-jump across (the player can use Stinger if they do not feel like trusting the scripted long-jump) and activate a final wheel device on the wall. A cutscene will show the heart start pumping and the seals on the giant door will shatter: jump down and go through the door to finish the mission. Higher difficulties There are no differences to the main mission, with the only alteration being that in the secret mission there are four Frosts instead of two. Trivia *The floor creature stage hazard in this mission is somewhat similar to the Fault in Devil May Cry 4, and may have been the inspiration for it.